SU-26
Russian, Tier III, Artillery Pros: *Tier IX radio *Has a turret Cons: *Very slow turret traverse *Poor range *Poor damage output Research Price:1,400 Price:53,000 Silver Leads To: *SU-5 History Self-propelled gun on the basis of the T-26. Produced in Leningrad at the end of 1941, with a total of 12 or 14 vehicles built, three of which remained in service until 1944. The SU-26, also known as SU-T-26, SU-76P or Leningrad self-propelled gun, was produced in 1941 by the Factory of Hoisting-and-Conveying Machinery named after S.M. Kirov in Leningrad. According to one source(1) 14 were built, probably 2 with 37mm gun, and 12 with the 76.2 mm regimental gun mod. 1927. Another source(2) speaks of 15 built, with no mention of any 37mm gun. *T-26 mod. 1931 with the A-43 welded turret developed by N. Dyrenkov. Note the ball mount for the DT tank machine gun. Leningrad. 1933. *T-26 with the A-43 turret424344 - artillery T-26 or "tank of fire support" with a turret developed by self-taught inventor N. Dyrenkov at the Experimental Design Office of the Department of Mechanization and Motorization of the RKKA (UMM RKKA). Two types of turrets, armed with the 76 mm regimental gun mod. 1927 and DT tank machine gun in a ball mount, were assembled by the Izhora Factory. They were partially pressed and welded. The first variety was installed on the T-26 mod. 1931 in February 1932, and the second type was used in November 1932 (in the last case, the rear armored plate of the underturret box was made sloping). It was found that the A-43 turret was very tight for two crewmembers. It had an insufficient observation field, there was no turret ventilation (which made continuous gunfire difficult), and it was hard to rotate the turret manually. At the beginning of 1933, a new 76 mm KT tank gun mod. 1927/32 with reduced (from 900 mm to 500 mm) recoil length was installed into the A-43 turret. Nevertheless, it was proved again that the turret was still a very tight place for crew members. In addition, the ammunition stowage for 54 rounds was unsuccessful. As a result, the military refused the A-43 turret. *T-26-445 — artillery tank with enlarged turret armed with the 76.2 mm KT tank gun mod. 1927/32 (some modern sources mention this tank as T-26A, A stands for artilleriysky or "artillery"). The turret was developed by the Bolshevik Factory (since February 1932 - by the Design Office of the established Factory No. 174) in 1931-1932, and was installed on the T-26 mod. 1931 in November, 1932. Unlike the A-43 turret, the turret by Factory No. 174 was much more convenient for the crew. The turret of the T-26-4 was quite similar to the main turret of the T-28 medium tank. Production of SP guns, equipped with a 76mm regimental gun, on the T-26 chassis. Leningrad. The Kirov plantThe T-26-4 with the KT tank gun passed tests successfully and five vehicles were built in 1933-1934 as a pilot batch. Initially, it was planned to arm three of these T-26-4s with the 76.2 mm KT tank gun mod. 1927/32, and the other two tanks with the 76.2 mm PS-3 tank gun. The PS-3 tank gun was developed at the Experimental Engineering-Mechanical Department (OKMO) of the Factory No. 174 by engineer P. Syachentov. The PS-3 had better specifications in comparison with the series-produced KT tank gun and also had several technical innovations (foot firing switch, original training gear, traveling position-fixing, binocular optical sight). Armed with the PS-3 tank gun, the T-26-4 was tested in October 1933, but it was found that the PS-3 was too powerful for the T-26 light tank; the turret race ring and hull roof were deformed during gun fire, and the suspension springs were damaged. It was decided to arm the T-26-4 with the 76.2 mm KT tank gun only. All five experimental T-26-4 artillery tanks were tested during military exercises near Leningrad in September 1934, before a scheduled series production of 50 such vehicles in 1935. But on September 19th, 1934, an incident with a T-26-4 took place: a blow-back because of shell case destruction during gun fire. Despite the fact that this defect was unrelated to turret design, the military representatives cancelled the order to produce the T-26-4. Also, the work to design the turretless AT-1 artillery tank armed with the powerful 76.2 mm PS-3 tank gun began at that time. Nevertheless, the T-26-4's turret construction was the design used in the series-produced BT-7A artillery tank Stats Tier:III Hit Points:110 Hit Points Top:110 Weight:8.10/8.20 Weight Top:8.27/10.50 Horsepower:90 Horsepower Top:130 Power To Weight Ratio:11.11 Power To Weight Ratio Top:15.72 Speed Limit:30 Traverse Speed:24 Traverse Speed Top:26 Hull Armor:15/15/15 Turret Armor:10/10/10 Turret Armor Top:10/10/10 Standard Shell Damage:123-205 Standard Shell Damage Top:83-138 Standard Shell Penatration:32-53 Standard Shell Penatration Top:60-100 Rate Of Fire:8.33 Rate Of Fire Top:9.09 Turret Traverse Speed:16 Turret Traverse Speed Top:16 View Range:320 View Range Top:320 Signal Range:300 Signal Range Top:615 Modules '---Turrets---' Tier:NA Armor:10/10/10 Traverse Speed:16 View Range:320 Weight:NA Research Price:NA Price:NA '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 76mm Regimental Gun mod. 1927 Tier:II Caliber:76 Ammo:48 Shell Type:HE/HEAT Shell Price:38 Silver/7 Gold Shell Damage:123-205/83-138 Shell Penatration:32-53/56-94 Shell Burst Radius:1.09/0 Rate Of Fire:8.33 Average Damage:164/110 Average Penatration:42/75 Accuracy:0.75 Aiming Time:4.5 Weight:230 Research Price:0 Price:2,830 Silver 76mm Gun mod. 1902/30 30 clb Tier:II Caliber:76 Ammo:48 Shell Type:AP/HE/HEAT Shell Price:45 Silver/38 Silver/7 Gold Shell Damage:83-138/123-205/83-138 Shell Penatration:53-88/32-53/56-94 Shell Burst Radius:0/1.09/0 Rate Of Fire:9.09 Average Damage:110/164/110 Average Penatration:70/42/75 Accuracy:0.73 Aiming Time:4.5 Weight:389 Research Price:1,000 Price:4,090 Silver 76mm Gun mod. 1902/30 40 clb Tier:III Caliber:76 Ammo:48 Shell Type:AP/HE/HEAT Shell Price:45 Silver/38 Silver/7 Gold Shell Damage:83-138/123-205/83-138 Shell Penatration:60-100/32-53/56-94 Shell Burst Radius:0/1.09/0 Rate Of Fire:9.09 Average Damage:110/164/110 Average Penatration:80/42/75 Accuracy:0.71 Aiming Time:4.5 Weight:389 Research Price:1,200 Price:8,050 Silver '---Engines---' T-26 Tier:I Horsepower:90 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:545 Research Price:0 Price:770 Silver T-26M Tier:II Horsepower:100 Change Of Fire:20% Weight:545 Research Price:95 Price:1,230 Silver T-26F Tier:II Horsepower:130 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:545 Research Price:130 Price:1,500 Silver '---Suspentions---' SU-26 Tier:II Load Limit:8.20 Traverse Speed:24 Weight:1,880 Research Price:0 Price:680 Silver SU-26 Bis Tier:III Load Limit:10.50 Traverse Speed:26 Weight:1,880 Research Price:300 Price:1,800 Silver '---Radios---' 71-TK-3 Tier:III Signal Range:300 Weight:100 Research Price:0 Price:570 Silver 9RK Tier:V Signal Range:350 Weight:80 Research Price:540 Price:3,240 Silver 12LL Tier:IX Signal Range:615 Weight:110 Research Price:5,600 Price:33,600 Silver Crew *Commander *Gunner *Driver *Radio Operator *Loader Consumables *Manual Fire Extinguisher *Removed Speed Governor *Small First Aid Kit *Small Repair Kit *Lend-Lease Oil *Automatic Fire Extinguisher *Large First Aid Kit *Large Repair Kit *Extra Combat Rations Equipment *Enhanced Vickers Suspentions *Light Spall Liner *Camouflage Net *"Wet" Ammo Rack Class 1 *Medium-Caliber Artillery Shell Rammer *Binocular Telescope *Coated Optics *Cyclone Filter *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Toolbox Camouflage Price: *Permanent:75 Gold *30 Days:30,000 Silver *7 Days:7,500 Silver Category:Soviet Tanks Category:SPGs